Oblivion's Embrace
Oblivion's Embrace is Bionicle RPG created by Koname, the sequel to A Midnight Grey. It takes place ten years after the events of AMG. In the Beginning, in the Ages before Legends, there were only the Great Beings. They were given the power of Creation, to breathe Life into the Worlds that could be, and to take It away if need be. When the first world was created, the Great Beings were fearful and unsure of what they might make. The fear they had was perfectly echoed in their invention; this world, Genesis, was dark and twisted, melancholy pervaded throughout, and chaos soon took hold as its delusional and horrific inhabitants warred with each other, their numbers finally dwindling to a mere Six. It would be a long time before the Great Beings agreed to attempt creation again, and when the task finally came upon them, Byzael was made. To ensure it did not meet the end of its sister universe, they entrusted this world to a Great Spirit, Kyraem. Byzael became a world of technological marvel, a civilized society that had little else to do but grow and evolve… With a renewed vigor, the Great Beings began to make new, fantastic worlds, each more wondrous than its predecessor. Each world was designated a Great Spirit to guard and protect it. Finally, the Matoran Universe, Terminus, was created, its name lost to all but its creators. This was the world which Mata Nui oversaw, the world where his own servants rebelled against him, and the world where he eventually died… Then there was the Grey Midnight. It has been ten years since the Grey Midnight, and where chaos and tyranny once held firm, order and justice now stand. The Council of Twilight, comprised of the remnants of both the Dusk and Dawn, serves as the police and government of not only Metru Nui, but the whole Matoran Universe. With the Brotherhood eradicated, law holds sway over the land. Order is the sole virtue. Yet underneath this tranquil exterior, trouble brews…and with no Great Spirit, more than peace may be threatened… Locations The Matoran Universe has undergone some radical changes in the last decade, and is different from the one you know in current continuity. Read on to get an idea of your surroundings and the different places your characters will encounter. Metru Nui Metru Nui is the nerve center and base of operations for the Council of Twilight. Completely mended by the Grand Nui Stone, the changes made by Cyraedra were abandoned and the City of Legends has reestablished itself as the forerunner in all things contemporary. Ta Metru is a key producer of weapons, armor, and Kanohi for use by Council soldiers. Ga Metru is the spearhead in chemistry and the sciences, particularly medical and experimental. Le Metru designs and produces ships of the land, air, and sea and once again operates the chute system. Ko Metru is home to the lead tacticians and strategists for the Council, directing their military and political actions. Onu Metru is a living museum and a memorial to the dead, containing the histories of islands all over. Po Metru's harsh environment has made it an ideal training facility and detainment center. The Isas Formed long ago by the energies of the Toa Nuva, the Isas are abundant in resources and inhabitants. Each is home to a landmark that provides a valuable source of income to the island, leading to the establishment of the Isan Trade Federation, which oversees all trade and commerce between the Isas and other islands. Ta Isa provides a long-lasting fire, Ga Isa provides fresh water, Le Isa provides lumber and fruit, Ko Isa provides electricity, Onu Isa provides ores, gems, and raw materials, and Po Isa provides durable tools and weapons. They are led by six Toa. Stelt Home to several barbarian and brutish species, Stelt has always been known as a boorish, savage land of warfare. Despite the feuds and anarchy, it remained a popular destination for traders and travelers. The island's disputes were settled when the Dark Hunters, led by Triglax disguised as Voporak, invaded and conquered the island. Triglax, in the guise of Voporak, serves as the undisputed ruler of the island, his purpose seemingly lost when the Vahi was integrated into the Grand Nui Stone. He allowed the Dark Hunters to establish a new base on Stelt since the Odina base was destroyed by the Toa Nuva, even funding their construction and fortifications. He does nothing to stop the Hunters' piracy at Stelt's ports, a crime that residents feel deserves repercussions. However, the inhabitants are, for the most part, satisfied with the ousting of the caste system which oppressed several species. The gladiator fights continue, with gambling becoming increasingly popular as the prizefighters battle, sometimes to the death. Since Xia's destruction, Stelt is the primary vendor of weaponry, though the bulk of it is stolen by the Dark Hunters and sold for lower prices. Stelt's corruption and immoral atmosphere, as well as renewed Dark Hunter activity, have caught the attention of the Council of Twilight. Artidax When Mata Nui died, the Toa Nuva were interrupted during the Preparations, and never quelled the volcano chain in the south. The resulting eruptions connected the island chains and the new landmass was dubbed Artidax , now Miserix's grave rather than his prison. Originally barren for some time, Matoran began to settle the uninhabited land after departing from Metru Nui. Peace seemed within reach at last, and for a time it was. However, the threat of eruptions always loomed, so the community sent a Matoran scout to a neighboring island, dense with foliage and home to an ominous cavern. The Matoran returned, not quite himself, and reported that while the island was safe, the waters were treacherous, and that they ought to bridge the two. Trusting their friend, the community connected Artidax with this mysterious isle as the volcanoes began to show the tell-tale signs of eruption. Retreating to the cavern's entrance, an ominous voice promised them the volcanoes would never erupt again if they did as it asked. Apprehensive at first, the Matoran were convinced when the volcanoes settled. Artidax thrives for now, and is home to hot springs, a village, a forest, and the Grotto, though access there is strictly forbidden. The rustic, peaceful nature of Artidax has made it a popular getaway. The mysterious voice that governs the villagers is a secret among them, and no outsider knows of their pact. The Mainland After the Praetoria Karzahnium departed from Metru Nui, they arrived on the Southern Continent, which they found to be a cruel and deranged wilderness, suitable for such a group. Matoran and Isans that had been impressed into the Praetoria were forced into slavery, cultivating and searching the island for resources to support the leaderless gang. The slaves happened upon the 'fixed' Matoran of Karzahni, who had repaired the hole left by Voya Nui. Banding together under Trystiah, a mysterious Turaga, they revolted against the Praetoria, and without Karzahni leading them, they were soundly and surprisingly defeated. With their harsh masters defeated and driven away, the Matoran and Isans began to settle on the island, eventually stumbling upon the Cauldron, a small lake of Pit Mutagen that had come from the Great Waterfall and pooled over the repaired entrance to Karda Nui. Above, the hole in the dome has been repaired as well, though Karzahni's Matoran are unsure how. The landscape is dominated by exotic and bizarre plantlife and mutant Rahi stalk the dense jungles. The Matoran and Isans have settled near the Cauldron, and have forged a life in the savage lands, enjoying the isolation from the rest of the Matoran Universe. However, the majority of the Mainlanders are acolytes of Trystiah's cult, the Hordika, creating a xenophobic atmosphere among them. The Wastes After the Brotherhood had left Destral to initiate the Siege at Metru Nui, the island lost control of its teleporting mechanism and crashed into Xia, effectively ending weapons production and the lives of many Xians. Energized Protodermis spills have caused the islands to undergo a metamorphosis of sorts, fusing together and transforming the Mountain into a living island. Experiments of every nightmarish sort have escaped from the Brotherhood's headquarters, and the island has been deemed uninhabitable by the Council of Twilight. The whole island's structure can change in an instant as the Mountain exerts control over every aspect of the Wastes. However, it seems to have lost its appetite, as the Rahi's presence has yet to be jeopardized. While most would never dare to set foot in the Wastes, the vast amounts of secrets in the Brotherhood's headquarters have undoubtedly tantalized many who would stand to gain from acquiring such arcana. The Pit The Pit was found completely repaired by soldiers from the Council of Twilight. Since then, the Pit's original purpose of holding the irredeemable has been revived. The Council refuses to disclose who they send to the Pit, but they do not deny its existence so as to warn any potential criminals. The Pit, now free of water and mutagens, is a vast dome, its interior unknown to any but the condemned. Access to the Pit is limited to only the highest ranked officials in the Council, and its location is a well-kept secret. It is a widely held belief that Xeriak, the infamous Dawn criminal who fled Metru Nui, was sentenced there, but there's no way to validate such claims. Factions In such a vast, diverse universe, various factions are bound to emerge as they struggle to achieve their goals, be they peaceful ones or ones of conquest. Below is a summary of the organizations that you can join in the beginning. Player characters may be able to form new factions if they meet certain requirements, but this will be addressed later on. The Council of Twilight After the death of Cyraedra and Arkhaan, the Dusk and Dawn unified and formed the Council. Originally, they served as a governing body of Metru Nui, but they began to expand their operations and changed their purpose to preserving peace throughout the whole Matoran Universe. While their purpose is noble, their methods are occasionally called into question, but the Council feels justified in its actions if serenity is achieved. While the Council does not attempt to control the other islands under its protection, they won't hesitate to interfere in local problems. Headquartered in Metru Nui with outposts all over the Matoran Universe, the Council is the largest and most influential faction, but may not be the strongest as its membership consists mostly of Matoran. The Blade of Artahka Formed during the Grey Midnight by Korruhn, the Blade was intended to be more radical and brutal in its operations than the Dusk. After Korruhn departed to monitor the only remaining Makuta, a Skakdi by the name of Akurahk took the reins of the organization. While they existed as a separate entity from the Council for a while, an alliance was eventually formed between the two, with the Council providing the Blade's targets and keeping their location and membership secret. Whereas Council members preserve peace, the Blade of Artahka aims to preserve balance, seeing anyone who has too much power as a potential target. The Blade operates in secrecy with cooperation from the Council, and are stationed throughout the Isas, often departing with merchants to travel to their targets. The Dark Hunters After the elimination of the Brotherhood, the Dark Hunters' future looked bright, but an unexpected turn of events came when the ailing Shadowed One was assassinated in Metru Nui. Several Hunters were also killed in the Grey Midnight, though most deployed returned to the ruins of Odina. In need of a new base, Lariska declared herself as the new leader and devised a plan to overtake Stelt so that they could terrorize its ports and get funding. Unbeknownst to the islanders on Stelt, Voporak was killed by the Makuta Onaedo during the Grey Midnight. In order to make their invasion easier, Triglax was assigned to impersonate Voporak, a former clan leader on Stelt, and assume a position of power with the Hunters' help. While Triglax serves as an authority figure, Lariska regulates all that happens on Stelt while leading the Dark Hunters. Though they remain on Stelt, amassing funds, conquest and revenge sit at the back of Lariska's mind. The Hordika Headed by Trystiah, the Hordika is a fatalistic cult stationed in the Mainland. Trystiah prophesies of a divine being that will bring salvation to the worthy and death to the corrupt. Heavy believers in destiny, neophytes are asked to prove themselves by bathing in the Cauldron. Trystiah has several other mutagens at his disposal, including Energized Protodermis, Visorak venom, and Rhotuka derivatives. Surprisingly, not one member has succumbed to their inception, affirming their beliefs that they are worthy. The Hordika is always seeking new membership, although they will not hesitate to persecute those Trystiah labels as corrupt. If Trystiah merely plans to wait for his being of prophesy or if he wishes to accelerate the arrival is unclear. The Condemned While they are dead to the world that sentenced them, the Condemned are very much alive and very intent on punishing those who doomed them. Currently imprisoned in the Pit, their leader, Xeriak, has plans to escape. How they intend to so, and how they intend to exact their revenge is unknown, but Xeriak has established himself as a sovereign that is not to be questioned or argued with. They are all considered among the vilest offenders the Matoran Universe has to offer, and most are infamous among the populace. Staff Koname -Game Master -Soylent Green- (aka -Xeriak-) -Game Master Setsuna_ (aka Munkiman) -General Staff ToaLhikan007 –General Staff Thank You's Celeste and the AHCers, -Neku-, Crimson Jester, Rory's First Kiss and the AMGers, Last Stand's Alpha Wolf, ToaLhikan007, Setsuna_, ))Zyrox((, Mr. Mord, Albino Panda Nihhz, and –Soylent Green-. Whether you all know it or not, you've helped me make this RPG. Be it indirectly, by inspiring me and improving my skills, or directly, by contributing art, MOCs, and ideas. You're all good friends, and you have my gratitude. Category:Oblivion's Embrace